


Secret

by Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter/pseuds/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a secret. Bucky spills it to his Avenger buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

“Did I mention Pepper is the CEO of the biggest company in the world?” Thor Odinson rolled his eyes at Tony Stark’s comment.

“And did I mention that Jane is preparing for a lecture about her inter-dimensional travels that will be attended by the top astrophysicists in the world?” Tony scoffed, waving his hand in the air, dismissing the god’s boast. 

“Have I mentioned that Natasha has killed some of the most ruthless and powerful people in the world?” Both Thor and Tony looked over at Bruce, surprise etched onto their handsome faces. 

“And Player 3 has entered the game,” Tony murmured with a smile, nodding at the newest competitor. Doctor Banner raised his glass with a grin.

“Well, you know Y/N has the high score in Galaga.” No one even glanced at Bucky Barnes, your boyfriend, as he tried to play the Bragging About Your Girlfriend Game.

“Pepper is getting ready to make the largest merger in the history of the business world,” Tony said, sipping his drink with a cocky look on his face  
.   
“Well, Jane is…” Bucky tuned them out. He was tired of this game, especially when he knew the best girlfriend in the room was you.

You had started out as his psychiatrist, helping him regain his memories and leave the Winter Soldier part of him behind. It had quickly moved to more than a professional relationship and now Bucky Barnes was madly in love with you. And you with him. He wanted to sing your praises to the masses but no one would listen to him. What he felt were your greatest accomplishments didn’t seem to measure on the Avengers Girlfriend Scale. Having finally had enough, Bucky stood up and said, “You know Y/N can lift Mjolnir.”

Those six words worked. The other three men shut up and stared at Bucky. “What did you say, Barnes,” Stark asked him, eyes wide.

“I said that Y/N can lift Mjolnir.” Saying it the second time made him realize the trouble he was going to be in. But he couldn’t take it back now. Thor was rising from his seat and holding out his arm for his hammer, which came zooming in, coming so close to Bucky’s head that it ruffled his long dark hair. 

“I don’t believe you,” Thor said, his blue eyes cold as he stared at the ex-assassin. Bucky shrugged.

“I saw it happen.” In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought. He knew you were going to be so angry at him.

“Well, then.” Before he knew what was happening, the group of men were stalking over to the other side of the room, where you, Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, plus Steve Rogers, were sitting around, visiting. Thor walked up and dropped Mjolnir onto the coffee table. Tony winced as the table wobbled; he had paid quite a bit for that piece of furniture. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the Thunder God. When they realized he was staring at you, they, too, turned their eyes towards you. 

“What,” you cried, looking around before timidly meeting Thor’s eyes. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Y/N, your boyfriend claims you can lift Mjolnir.” You could feel everyone’s eyes get bigger but you ignored them, putting on the most innocent expression you could muster.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Thor,” you replied.

“Y/N,” the god’s voice boomed and you cringed. Sighing, you looked behind him where your boyfriend was staring sheepishly at the floor, biting his bottom lip. 

“Bucky,” you yelled, standing up, hands on your hips. “That was supposed to be our secret!” 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he answered, looking up at you with those puppy dog eyes. “I wanted you to win the Best Girlfriend Game. For once.” 

“Bucky…” You couldn’t be mad at him, as much as you wanted to be. He was so sweet and loved you so much. Sighing, you finally lifted your eyes to gaze at Thor, who seemed to be waiting impatiently. “Fine. Fine! I can lift your stupid hammer, is that what you want to hear?”

“No, I want to see you lift it.” You huffed, but you pushed up the sleeves of your sweater and stepped forward to the table.

“When did you do it the first time,” Tony asked, jealousy oozing from his pores. 

“A couple of weeks ago,” you said. “Bucky and I were going to start our session but Thor here had left his precious hammer on top of my notebook. I didn’t even think about it, I was just annoyed it was in my way so I picked it up to move it. It wasn’t until Bucky said something that I realized what I had done.”

“I made her pick it up like three more times,” Bucky announced, a proud smile on his face. Heather gave him an exasperated look and he quickly lost the smile. “Sorry, Y/N."

“I didn’t want you to know,” you said with a sigh. “Bucky was supposed to keep this a secret.”

“Well, too late,” Tony said. “Lift it.”

“Lift it,” Bruce said.

Within seconds, the whole room, your boyfriend included, was chanting.

“LIFT IT! LIFT IT! LIFT IT!”

Rolling your eyes but with a shadow of a smile on your face, you took a deep breath and grasped Mjolnir’s handle in your hands. What if being prideful that your boyfriend had been bragging on you made you unworthy? They would tease Bucky unmercifully. You couldn’t let that happen. You cleared your mind, looked right at the man you loved and heaved. 

The hammer lifted easily and you lifted it above your head in your best Thor impression. 

“Well, fuck me,” Tony breathed. He was the only one who said anything you could understand. Behind you there was a cacophony of cheers and praises. Hands clapped you on the shoulders and back as you handed the hammer back to it’s rightful owner, who was looking at you as if for the first time. Before either of you could say anything, Bucky had run over and grabbed you in a big hug, lifting you off your feet and swinging you around.

“My girlfriend can lift Mjolnir,” he yelled before putting you down and kissing you hard. Then he eyed Tony, Thor, and Bruce who all looked at each other and communicated with raised eyebrows and nods.

“All right, all right,” Tony said, throwing his hands in the air. “Bucky wins the Best Girlfriend Game.”

“For today,” Thor clarified. Bucky didn’t care, he was glad he had finally won, even if he was more than likely going to pay later for spilling Y/N’s secret.

You stood there, grinning, your arms looped around Bucky’s waist. Thor walked away, eyeing you as he not-so-subtly put Mjolnir behind his back as he passed you. Bruce winked at you as he went to join Nat on the couch. Tony didn’t look at you or say anything until he was settled on the arm of the chair that Pepper had sat back down in. Then he glanced over at Natasha. “Maybe we should get Y/N into some Avenger training, what do you think?”

“Yeah, why not,” she answered, raising her eyebrows at you. You didn’t say anything; you couldn’t, you were too shocked. You were going to be a member of The Avengers! 

“Oh, and Y/N?” You swung your gaze to Tony. “I will beat your high score in Galaga. That’s a promise.”


End file.
